Lantern Bearer
by The Howling Behemoth
Summary: Wirt blew out the Lantern, but took the place of the Beast to keep a balance. Now trapped in the Unknown, he faces the realization of his tasks. At least he has Beatrice. But the Beast had devoted followers intent on returning him. And the darkness that hold's the land refuses to let go. It wants to reclaim the power and fear. And kill the usurper.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own "Over the Garden Wall"

 **Lantern Bearer**

"Are you ready to see true darkness!?" The Beast asked.

"A-Are-" Wirt cleared his throat in an attempt to rid his voice of his fear. He opened the lantern, exposing the flame. "Are you?" He took in a breath.

"Don't!" The Beast cried out as the darkness around him fled. "Don't!

Wirt didn't listen to the Beast, he didn't want to have to listen to his temptations. He released his breath and blew out the candle.

The Beast gave a cry of despair as his very life was snuffed out like the candle it was. The perpetual shadow than cloaked him fell away and revealed his true form for all to see. His body was made out of what looked like Edelwood, with twisted faces and holes covering him entirety. His antlers were nothing but tree branches, extending from the side of his head. His face is also revealed to have a mouth and a nose, but no ears. He has two arms with long-fingered hands.

The Woodsman stood up and shuffled towards the remains of the one he hated most. He stared at it, trying to hope that it was truly over. This was The Beast that they all feared. Now nothing more than a hunk of his own precious Edelwood in his forest.

"You...You've done it." The Woodsman stated in disbelief. "You've done it!"

Wirt grabbed the Woodsman's ax and carefully began to cut his brother free. Using a tugging method, he was able to pull the branches until...until...they wouldn't snap. Wirt pulled on the branch with everything until he was red in the face, but they wouldn't break. He couldn't free Greg.

To his horror, the branches seemed to move like a snake around Greg and hold him. Wirt began to pull against the branches even more frantically in an attempt to save Greg.

"W-Woodsman! Beatrice!" Wirt shouted in horror.

The two rushed to his side and gasped at the sight. The branched coiled around the child like a snake around a helpless mouse.

The Woodsman grabbed the ax and swung it at the branch. Wirt and Beatrice instinctively closed their eyes, fearing that the man would hit the child. Luckily, the Woodsman was skilled and cut the branch without touching Greg. He reared his arm back for a second strike, when it happened.

The branch stretched out like a whip and struck the Woodsman, knocking him back. Wirt and Beatrice could only look on in shock at how the man was tossed aside by the shrubbery. Most of all, Wirt was uneasy with how...still Greg was.

The bush began moan, like it was in pain. The trees around them began to join in, though theirs was more mournful than painful.

"What's happening Woodsman!?" Wirt screamed.

The Woodsman could only shake his head. For all his years toiling away for the Beast in the woods, he had never seen anything like this.

 _"Ours...ours...he's ours..."_

"What is that!?" Wirt cried out.

"It's coming from the trees!" Beatrice shouted.

The trio turned around to see the trees were swaying inwards, almost as if they were trying to reach out. To reach them. The thought of what they'd do if they got them terrified the group.

A subtle shimmer seemed to move across the bark of the trees, like a ripple in a surface. The tree were distorting, moaning almost painfully as they did so.

The group looked at the faces that seemed so barren. They had no eyes, ears, noses or even a mouth other than crudely formed holes in the surface of the trees. Even these attempts at a face seemed to be dulled and desperate, like the faded memories of a memory. The faces made no movement as the words floated around in the air. Trapped with their look of anguish. They couldn't truly put themselves back together again.

If it was possible, the trees seemed to turn their attention to the Woodsman, and they were angry. The vine like branches seemed to target him now.

 _"Cutter! Grinder!"_

 _"Oil maker!"_

Something in The Woodsman's mind clicked, he finally knew what was happening.

"It's the souls!" The Woodsman stated, filled with shock and horror. "The lost souls!"

"How do we stop them!?" Wirt asked aloud.

 _"Beast gone...our woods now!"_

 _"Our woods now!"_

 _"Our woods now!"_

Over an over again, they chanted those words with a fanatical glee.

"They know he's gone." The Woodsman spoke.

"So what, they want to own the forest!?" Beatrice asked.

"No one to grind them into oil!" The Woodsman stated. "No one to fear."

 _"Join us...join the forest...join us..."_

The trees repeatedly urged them, on and on.

"No thanks!" Beatrice stated as she nervously flapped her wings. "I don't need to join another inhuman group."

The trees began shrieking in frustration. The branches began to further grow out towards them unnaturally and seemed to be moving to fluidly to be made of wood.

"Back away from these children, you unholy things!" The Woodsman shouted as he swung his ax.

The vine like branches flinched away before striking at the man like an angry snake. The group huddled closer together.

 _"Cutter! Grinder!"_

 _"Oil maker!"_

The Woodsman flinched at the words, but held his ground.

"I...I didn't know!" He stated, almost pleadingly as he tightened his grip on the ax. "But I can't let you have them. They're but children!"

"How do we stop them!?" Wirt asked aloud.

Out of the corner of his eye, the Woodsman could see the Beast standing there lifelessly. If there was even a spark of life in the husk, the Woodsman was sure that it would feel amusement in their struggles.

"The Beast must exist."

"What!?" Wirt and Beatrice asked in horror.

"He kept them at bay, grinding them away! And now he's gone!" The Woodsman muttered before he gave a sigh of resignation. It seemed that he'd never be free of the nightmare. "I've been grinding these souls for so long for my daughter. I may as well continue with this burden."

Endless toiling, day in and day out, for the sake of keeping the lantern lit. He had thought he was finally free of The Beast, but it seemed that it reached deeper into him than ever. It was still better than going to that empty house.

The Woodsman made a mad dash towards the Dark Lantern. He pulled out one of the matches he kept with him, just in case he needed to camp out and needed a fire to keep warm.

As if sensing his intentions, and not liking them, the very woods themselves acted. A branch reached out and grabbed the Woodsman by the leg, tripping the man over. It coiled around his limb and jerked at an odd angle. The Woodsman let out a painful cry as the noise of his leg being broken echoed.

"Woodsman!" The two cried out.

They made their way towards him

"The Lantern!" The Woodsman moaned.

Beatrice nodded before flying towards the object. She grabbed them in her feet and flapped as hard as she could, but didn't get to far! The Dark lantern was heavy for her bluebird body to move, it was all she could do to drag it across the dirt. But she continued too flap, slowing inching it towards them.

The trees shrieked again as they turned their attention to the bird girl, striking at her. Beatrice let go of the Lantern to avoid the branch attacking. Doing so allowed the vine to grab onto the Lantern and slowly drag it back. Beatrice panicked and grabbed onto the handle and began pulling again, though all she managed to do was slow the vines.

Wirt, understanding the plan acted. He snatched the matches and ax from the Woodsman and ran to the lantern. Falling to his knees, he brought the ax down, freeing the Lantern and Beatrice. He struck all of the matches and the flare sent an ominous glow around the lantern.

Now, Wirt hesitated. He feared how the Beast would be when he returned. What would the Beast do to him, to Greg. Would it be grateful that they revived him, or angry at their attempt to kill him.

"Wirt!" Beatrice desperately cried out.

Wirt realized he had no time to contemplate anymore. He'd have to light the lantern and deal with whatever came next.

 _To save Greg!_ He thought, trying to still his fear. Wirt lit the Dark Lantern.

Wirt silently screamed as pain filled him. He fell onto his back and convulsed in agony, clutching his chest. It was as if someone had reached into him and grabbed his heart in a powerful grip before ripping it out. And now, in that empty spot, he felt cold.

A ripple seemed to pass through the dark woods, a change that could only be felt. It seemed that the lost souls could feel the change, and that Wirt was a part of it. And they didn't like it one bit.

"Wirt!" Beatrice shouted. "Do something!"

Wirt looked up, the Beast was still there, frozen in his last moment of fear. It didn't work.

The trees began to bend towards him as the lost souls reached out, trying to claim Wirt. The boy tried to back away, but only made it a single step before stopping. Where was he going to go, there was nothing but Edelwood trees around him. And even if he left, he'd be abandoning the rest. He had to do something.

"S-Stop!" Wirt begged.

This did nothing to deter the specters.

"What was that!?" Beatrice demanded. She had been very disappointed at her friend's attempt to command them. "Do something, or Greg's a goner!"

Wirt's eyes cut to his brother, in all the commotion he had almost forgotten about him. There was Greg, still laying helplessly in the Edelwood tree. Though now it's grasp on his brother seemed tighter, almost as if the tree was becoming one with him. And Wirt realized, to his ever growing horror, it was. It would make Greg into an Edelwood, another lost soul in these horrid woods. He couldn't let that happen.

"Stop!" Wirt shouted.

This time his fear was gone, replaced with something else. He couldn't truly describe it. Anger...desperation...passion? All of these seemed like And the lantern. It seemed to burn in reflection to his feelings. He held it over his head and let the light wash over the woods.

"Whoa." Beatrice gasped while the Woodsman stood there with his mouth agape.

Wirt stood up and continued to hold the lantern up high. He stood before his brother, Greg still slept through the entire ordeal, but Wirt knew it wasn't a natural sleep. He needed to get his brother out of here as soon possible.

The souls shied away from the light, as if it burned them.

"Let him go." Wirt ordered forcefully.

The branches around Greg receded rather hastily, just as afraid of it's new master as it was the old. Once free, Wirt placed his brother securely onto his back.

"Time to get you home." Wirt spoke softly to his little brother.

Wirt turned and saw the Woodsman an Beatrice perched on his shoulder. They were just standing there, staring at him.

"What?" He asked curiously.

"It's just...you're the bearer of The Lantern lad." The Woodsman answered. "You're The Beast."

Wirt looked down at The Lantern, he could feel it. Like one would feel their own arm, or their leg. But this was far more...precious. It was his life. He had to keep it lit, or he'd die. And the lost souls would overtake the Unknown.

Had they not been so enthralled with the horrible realization, they may have noticed the black turtles that scuttled around. Or the dark figure in the woods, shuffling away.

 **Review**

 **Been promising this fic for awhile. Hope you all liked it, trying for something other than a Beast Wirt one-shot. Most seem like poems or too strong an attempt at angst. I plan on making this an actual fic.**

 **Tell me what you all think. Already have an idea of how it'll go and end. If you like this, five to ten positive reviews and I'll update. Chapter 2 is ready and waiting.**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own "Over the Garden Wall"

 **Home**

 _"Goodbye Greg."_

That was the last thing he had heard from Beatrice and his big brother. Greg gasped for air as he resurfaced from the water and made his way to land. His frog tucked safely in his grasp as he swam.

He had awakened to find himself and his companion underwater. Using all of the energy his little limbs could manifest, he swam for the surface and then towards land. Once he finally arrived, he was all but spent. Even his energetic hyperness had limits.

"C-C-Come on J-Jason F-Funderb-berker." Greg spoke through his chattering teeth as he griped the frog tightly.

"I see something!" A voice called out.

Greg looked up to see lights in the distance, flashlights.

"Greg?" A voice called. "Greg!"

He had made it home, that was his last thoughts before he collapsed.

* * *

Beatrice and the Woodsman stared at the silent Wirt. They had just sent his brother home, where ever that was, the man and bird didn't know, but Wirt couldn't go. He was bound to the Unknown.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah." Wirt stated with a smile. "I thank I am." He honestly believed that. He had finally done something good for his little brother. "So what now?" Wirt asked.

"I-I gotta go home to." She stated as she looked down. "Admit to my family it's my fault they're bluebirds." Wirt cleared his throat as he reached into his pocket and held out a pair of scissors. "What!?" Beatrice exclaimed in shock.

"The scissors." Wirt explained.

"You had them all along?" She demanded

"Well I-I used them to escape Adelaide and then-then, yeah. I was sort of mad at you." Wirt admitted, uncomfortable.

"Oh you wonderful mistake of nature you." Beatrice teared up as she hugged the boy with her wings.

Wirt knelt down as Beatrice spread her wings as wide as she possible could. With no hands, it was up to Wirt to do the main part to break the curse.

"Are you sure this is how this works?" Wirt asked nervously.

"P-Pretty sure." Beatrice answered.

"You don't sound sure." Wirt countered.

"You're about to cut off my wings with a stolen pair of magical scissors! What more do you want from me!?" She exclaimed as she through her wings up in frustration.

With shaky hands, Wirt grabbed the scissors and leveled them with Beatrice's wing. She closed her eyes, and so did Wirt. Even the Woodsman looked away from the two.

He made the first snip. Hard and quick, cutting through the entire wing in one go. It was different than cutting the wing off of the Thanksgiving turkey, but eerily similar. Wirt expected to hear a cry of pain, or feel warm blood over his hands, but it never came.

"Di-Did it work?" Beatrice asked.

Wirt opened one eye and peeked at her

"Wow!" Wirt exclaimed.

She then noticed that he was turning an interesting shade of red, yet he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"What?" Beatrice asked with a smirk. "Does my beauty astound you?"

"Your beauty is very...natural, right now." Wirt stated as he finally tore his eyes from her.

Not understanding what he meant, she turned to the Woodsman, who offered his jacket to her. Realizing that she was a little chilly, she looked down to see that she no longer had feathers...or her dress. As a bird, she had been completely bare. It was no less different as a human.

* * *

-Five minutes later

Wirt was nursing a sore cheek as he led the still red faced Beatrice through the woods. She held the jacket the Woodsman tight. The Woodsman trailed behind them silently, with a couple of large branches to use as crunches.

"I think they were around here." Wirt spoke as he looked around.

He continued to massage his sore cheek. It seemed that all that flapping had given Beatrice a strong right hook.

It was hard to tell if he was actually in the right area. Everything looked the same to him, he _was_ a city boy. Plus, it had been in the middle of a freak snow storm. His sense of directions would have been next to useless on a sunny day.

But he couldn't give up on Beatrice.

"Hello!" Beatrice shouted. "Any talking blue birds out there!?"

One by one, blue birds began popping up out of random spots along the trees. No doubt curious as to who knew about them, or would even call to them. A few of the braver birds even fluttered close the girl and recognized her instantly.

"Beatrice!" The family of blue birds cried.

Wirt and the Woodsman kept a respectable distance as Beatrice ran to the large flock. Each of the birds latched onto her with their wings, and those that didn't were gathered in her arms as she hugged them.

"Oh!" One large bird exclaimed. "Wirt!" All eyes turned to the boy. "You brought our Beatrice back to us!"

Soon he was caught in the feathery hug as well. There was so many of them, he didn't want to move and accidentally hurt one of them. Had their been this many of them before?

"Hello ma'am." Wirt politely greeted. "Hello, Beatrice's family."

Wirt felt a sudden weight pressed against his mind, he suddenly felt very weak. He was so tired, exhausted. As if almost all the energy in him had stolen. And his chest, it was almost as if someone had put that fist back and squeezed. He just wanted to lay down and-

At the edge of his hearing, he could make out someone calling his name in a panic.

"Wirt...Wir...W..."

Then darkness.

* * *

Once Wirt regained his bearing, he took in his surroundings. He was in a room, it was pretty bare of the things Wirt would expected, but still seemed to fit in with the Unknown. It was very vintage in his opinion.

He was laying in a very comfortable bed. Sitting up, he stretched. He felt very good at the moment, rested and rejuvenated.

"Wirt!"

To his side, Beatrice sat with a relieved look on her face.

"What happened?" Wirt asked, causing her to shuffle in her seat before answering.

"The...Dark Lantern was low." Beatrice answered. "Almost empty."

Wirt looked to the left, where the Lantern sat on the windowsill, flames dancing gleefully and brighter than Wirt had seen. It was obvious that it had just been filled. He turned back to Beatrice who gave him a wicked smile.

"You...refilled it." He stated more than asked.

"Turns out the Beast was nothing _but_ Edelwood." She chuckled. "Even with a broken leg, the Woodsman was all too happy to cut him down."

As if being summoned, the Woodsman appeared at the door frame. His leg was was bandaged nicely with a secure splint holding it in place. He balanced himself pretty well on his make-shift crutches. He looked as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. No doubt cutting down the remains of the Beast had been very cathartic.

"I thought it was time he gave something back." The Woodsman spoke from the door. "Time he paid for all he's done."

"Ironic." Beatrice stated. "He tried so hard to keep that fire lit, and now he'll burn for it. As part of it."

"How do you feel lad?" The Woodsman asked.

"Good, actually." Wirt answered.

That was an understatement, he felt as if better than good. He felt as if he had a full stomach and a good night's rest, on top of feeling like he could run a marathon. A strange mix, but that was how he felt.

"Then come on, it's time to meet the family." Beatrice urged as she pulled Wirt from the bed.

Beatrice pulled Wirt through the house and as they moved, he noticed that the place was familiar. It was the first house that he and Greg had encountered. It was where they had been attacked by the demonic dog. He could see that most of the damage was still there, but it was obvious someone had been working on it. No doubt the Woodsman.

"Wirt, this is my family." Beatrice introduced. "Family, this wonderful mistake of nature is the guy who helped us turn back from birds."

The entire family turned to look at him in awe. Wirt gave an awkward wave to the family. Then they swarmed him. Well, the kids did anyway. If he thought Greg was a handful to take care of, then he couldn't imagine how it felt to take care of...of...he couldn't count them while they were moving. More than six, he was sure of that.

"Hello there." The matron greeted kindly. "Come and eat your dirt."

"Mom, stop calling it dirt." Beatrice urged.

"What're you going to do about it?" The mother asked playfully. "Turn us into blue birds again?" This earned a snicker from a few of the family members.

"Mom."

"Now eat your dirt." The mother ordered.

Beatrice said nothing as she sat down and placed a spoonful of mashed potatoes into her mouth. Wirt took a seat next to her, though he didn't touch his plate. Wirt looked at the spread before him. An array of vegetables, potatoes and greens, no meat. Basically things that did come from the dirt.

"Wirt." Beatrice's mother began. "Beatrice has told us of your predicament. How you're here and alone..." At that, Beatrice gave a subtle cough. "Mostly alone." The mother corrected, with an amused smile. "Well..."

"You wanna stay with us?" Beatrice cut in.

Wirt was taken by surprise by the offer. He had thought that he'd have to keep wandering the woods of the Unknown for who knows how long.

"I...wouldn't want to impose." Wirt stated.

"Oh don't worry." Beatrice state with a wave of her hand. "You'll work it off."

"I-"

"Hey, your lantern's still on." One of Beatrice's little brothers spoke. "Want me to blow it out?"

Not waiting for a response, the boy took a deep breath. Before he could extinguish the fire, and Wirt along with it, Beatrice lunged and slapped her hand around her brother's mouth and yanked him away. Wirt had pulled the Lantern close to his chest protectively.

"T-That's okay." Wirt stated as he pulled the object closer for safety.

This strange action didn't go unnoticed by the family. Beatrice's mother gave them a questioning look, but said nothing.

"It's been a long day, being human and all again." The matriarch stated. "Why don't we all head to bed."

* * *

Wirt and Beatrice made up the couch for him, a blanket and pillow. It would be the first proper sleep he'd have since arriving.

"Sorry about the lack of beds." Beatrice stated. "But it was either this, or cram you into the room with my brothers."

"It's no problem, honest." Wirt stated.

"What?" Beatrice asked, noticing he was distracted.

"...Your family doesn't know about me, do they?" Wirt asked.

"Should they?"

Wirt didn't know how to answer that. It would be nice if he didn't have to worry about the kids trying to blow out his lantern, but he didn't want to let them know what they brought into their home.

* * *

Wirt sat up on the couch, staring at the Dark Lantern, at the flame inside.

 _My spark of life._ He thought with a dry chuckle.

He watched the fire dance. Trying to comprehend it. It looked like any other fire, yet he'd actually die if it was snuffed out. He wandered how the Beast could deal with literally holding his own life out in the palm of his hand. Day in and day out, open to so many angers. It was maddening just to think about.

"Aren't you tired?"

Startled, Wirt looked up to see the Woodsman staring down at him. He had been so consumed with the Dark Lantern that he hadn't even noticed the man approach.

"No." Wirt answered. He felt just as rejuvenated as he had when he had first awakened.

It was then that he noticed that the Woodsman was wearing his jacket again, and his hat. He had his crutches held tightly under his arm. He was leaving.

"You have a lantern, would you help me to walk home?" The Woodman asked.

Wirt looked out the window into the night. It was nearly pitch black, but he could see some snow falling. Dangerous for a man with a busted knee to be walking around on his own.

The to walked for awhile in silence, a slow pace to accommodate his busted leg. Eventually the silence started getting to the teen, he was too used to his brothers endless energy and Beatrice's snark.

"What will you do now Woodsman?" Wirt asked.

The Woodsman lowered his head in silence, Wirt could feel the grief from him. The weariness.

"Return home." The man answered. "It's all I can do."

The rest of the walk was filled with silence, and not the comfortable kind.

Finally, after the painfully awkward walk, they arrived at the man's house. It was a log simple cabin, with a porch. An open yard with a tree stump where the Woodsman used to toil, and a stack of firewood, ready to be used.

"Home." The Woodsman whispered.

"It's nice." Wirt admitted.

It finally occurred to Wirt that they had walked a considerable distance, he wondered how long they had walked. The Woodsman looked over his shoulder, as if considering something . Deciding they were far enough, he turned fully to Wirt.

"I wanted to talk to you lad, away from the girl and her family." The Woodsman began, obviously uncomfortable. "I didn't want to...have you figured out what the Edelwood tree is?" The Woodsman asked. "They're lost souls. Trapped in the wood and what's used to keep the accursed lantern going."

"Lost souls!"

Wirt froze, he knew that the trees were alive, but he didn't know that! He had just thought they were evil! Like the Beast! Instead, they're more like how he and Greg were. Just lost kids in the woods of the Unknown. He held the lantern further from him. But he couldn't very well get rid of it.

"I just...thought you should know." The Woodsman stated. "The Beast contained a few jars worth of oil and a single jar can last awhile." He continued. "I just..." He didn't know what else to say. He unstrapped his ax and handed it to Wirt.

Wirt looked at the instrument he'd need to use if he wanted to continue living. At the cost of another's soul.

Wirt raised his hand, but he didn't know if he'd grab the ax, or push it away. He wanted to live, but was this life worth it?

To their shock, a light sparked inside of the house. It moved ominously, making it's way towards the door. The Woodsman readied his ax, assuming that someone had broken into his home.

The door creaked open and out popped a young, long haired brunet. The Woodsman inhaled at the sight of her and even dropped his ax.

"Father?"

Now Wirt gasped at the realization, the Woodsman was finally reunited with his daughter.

"D-Daughter?"

The Woodsman covered the distance faster than someone would have expected for a man of his size and age. He grabbed his daughter in an emotional hug. Holding tight, afraid that she'd be gone if he let go. When he finally released her, he continued to keep a light grasp on her. He examined her carefully, making sure that she was okay.

"How is this possible!?" The Woodsman questioned. "My Anna!"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." She answered with tears in her eyes. "I waited for you to return home, day after day. I thought the worst had happened to you!"

"Maybe The Beast was completely lying." Wirt guessed. "He never did have her soul, and when the lantern went out, she was...freed?"

It was just a guess, but it was all Wirt could come up with. Though there was a bit of possibility in his theory. After all, the Beast was gone and she said she was here all along. The Woodsman would get the story, it wasn't his business anyway.

The Woodsman's daughter, Anna, looked at Wirt for the first time, as if finally noticing him. Then her eyes widened as they trailed to the object in his hand.

"That Lantern." She whispered.

Wirt quickly hid the Dark Lantern in his cape. He couldn't let such a thing ruin the moment between father and daughter. Plus, though he didn't say it out loud, he didn't like the way she was eyeing it.

"It doesn't matter." The Woodsman muttered as he pulled his daughter into another hug. "None of that matters. We're together again."

Wirt looked at the two, so happy. He decided to slink away, so as not to ruin such a loving moment.

Wirt turned to the direction he and the Woodsman had just traveled. He made to go back down the path, but stopped.

He had been with Beatrice and her family for less than a day and they had been so kind to him. Giving him food and shelter. Even with the accident with almost blowing out the lantern, not that he could blame the kid for that.

But he didn't want to bring anything bad into their home.

* * *

Wirt looked at the endless expanse of trees. Everywhere he looked, a random tree. Some Edelwood, some not. Ax forgotten, he made his towards the forest.

"So this is my life now?" Wirt asked no one. "Wandering this forest forever and cutting down tree to feed an evil lantern. Or death."

 _It's...not so bad._ He tried to reason with himself.

He looked up and saw more stars in the night sky than he had ever saw back home. He had never taken notice when he had first arrived, to concerned with getting Greg and himself home, but now...he could learn to appreciate it.

 _'You countless Lanterns that light the night sky,_

 _Shining a path for all as you hang high,_

 _By day you'll be out shined by the sun's might_

 _But you'll continue to burn until th_ _e return of night.'_

"I really hope all my poems won't be lantern based." He looked at the object in his hand suspiciously.

He had already grown pretty used to walking through the woods with Greg and Beatrice. It was...familiar to him. Already he could feel the pull of the forest. It felt familiar to him. Just as the Lantern in his hand did. Maybe he should-

"Boy!" A voice cried from the distance.

Wirt spun around and froze.

There in the distance was the Beast, only different. He was still obscured in the darkness, but he seemed to be hiding in the shadows. It was almost as if he were...less than he was. Smaller, and lacking that ominous aura he carried. His voice was different as well, lacking in his evil base, it was like someone trying to fake a deep voice. Even his eyes no longer glowed. But Wirt was sure it was him, the antlers were a dead give away.

"You've taken something from me!" The Beast-like figure declared. "Something more precious than you realize. For that, I shall make you suffer endlessly!"

"Y-You can't be here!" Wirt declared as he took a step back. "The Woodsman cut you down! Turned you into oil!"

"Sit the Lantern down and begone!" The Beast ordered. "And _maybe_ I will spare you my wrath!"

"N-No!" Wirt declared as he tried to steel his resolve. "I'm never giving you this Lantern back! I won't let you hurt innocent souls!"

Wirt raised the Lantern high, to get a clear view of the Beast, only for it to shy away further into the shadows. Away from the light that it tried so hard to keep lit. He was hiding.

"Then how will _you_ keep it lit?" The Beast asked.

Wirt said nothing, and his silence seemed to please the Beast. It stalked off into the darkness of the woods, laughing joyously at Wirt's misfortune.

Wirt looked at Dark Lantern, the thing he needed to keep burning to stay alive. But could he bring himself to actually cut down the trees, to cut down those innocent souls? They could have been anyone. A simple man lured to his demise by The Beast. A brother who sacrificed himself to save an ingrate of an older brother. Could he really cut down a potentially innocent person?

He was, thankfully, brought from his musing by the sound footsteps. Fast footsteps. Moving rapidly...towards him?

It was Beatrice. She was running at a very fast pace, she may as well have been flying at the speed she was going. Even from the distance he could see her face, red from the strain of moving so fast. And a strange mixed look of determination. And...anger?

Once she was in range to slow down, she picked up even more speed. To his utter surprise, she launched herself to him. Foot first.

Wirt was now the bearer of the Dark Lantern, but he was still a guy. A male. No matter the species, natural or unnatural, all males shared a weakness. A female's size six, flying kick to the nuts. He couldn't even bring himself to make a sound of pain as he grabbed his wounded parts and fell to his knees.

Beatrice stood over him, gasping for breath as she glared at his prone figure.

"My...acorns." Wirt whimpered.

"What was your plan, leave so that you could wander the woods day in and day out?" Beatrice asked coldly. Truthfully, he didn't have a plan. His silence seemed to convey that, because Beatrice's face began to match her hair, thanks to her anger. "Why did you run off!?" Beatrice demanded. "Do you hate me that much!?"

"What?" Wirt groaned, pain finally fading so that he could respond. If barely. "I...don't hate you." Wirt stated.

"Then why did you leave m-us?" Beatrice asked.

Wirt lowered his head, unable to answer. He had subconsciously looked towards the Lantern, an act which Beatrice caught.

"You helped break the curse on my family that turned them into bluebirds." Beatrice stated. "The least you can do is let us thank you by letting you live with us"

"O-Okay." Wirt stated in surrender.

Beatrice helped him up and led him back to the house. The mysterious Beast forgotten, if even for this moment, Wirt let Beatrice lead him home.

* * *

She had long since dropped the branches and ran. She had been using them to imitate the antlers that once adorned her masters head.

Her master, The Beast of the Unknown. She thought back to that night when they first met. She had thought that she had met her end, but not so. If he had wanted her dead, then she would be, fuel for his endlessly burning candle.

But he let her go. And her mind always returned to him. To his dark presence and the whispers in the night air. And their continued encounters.

 _This is why he chose me! Why he spared me!_ She thought in dark jubilation as she moved through the woods. _To continue his work if anything ever happened to him!_

That had to be it! The sensation she felt when she scared the pretender to the Lantern, it was euphoric! The Beast of the Unknown would stalk the woods again soon.

"Anna!" A voice cried in the distance. "Not again! My daughter, please! Where are you!"

She slowed to a stop before coming into view of her home. She could see her father frantically searching for her on his crutches. He looked prepared to rush off into the woods, despite his busted leg.

"Father." She spoke.

"Anna, my daughter!" He cried as he pulled her into another hug, which she returned. "I thought you were gone!"

"Do not worry father, you told me the Beast was gone." She stated with a fake smile. "The woods are safe once more."

 _For now._ She thought darkly. _But soon, the Beast of the Unknown would return. People would fear the woods. They would fear the setting sun. The night. They would fear her._

 **Review**

 **I'd like to thank you all that have followed and reviewed this story. You've motivated me to continue. Please keep doing so with your reviews. I have ten followers at the moment of posting this, hope for at least ten reviews for this chapter. Please.**

 **Also, if you read the comic, then SHHH! My story follows a similar but _different_ route. Heheheh. This is going off of the idea that the Beast didn't have Anna's(Woodsman's daughter) soul. The Woodsman went searching for her, only to be tricked into doing the Beast's bidding. (Canon) Well, not in the Lantern at least. Heheheh.**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own "Over the Garden Wall"

 **A New Day**

Wirt watched the sun rise in horizon, the window gave him an excellent view from the couch. He had not slept a wink, he hadn't felt the need to. However, the same couldn't be said for Beatrice.

He looked towards the sleeping redhead that was latched to his arm. She had a very strong grip, even when sleeping.

Once they had returned last night, Beatrice sat Wirt on the couch and sat down beside him. She had refused to leave him, afraid he'd vanish into the night. She went as far as to latch her arm to his. It actually made him happy to know that he was wanted.

 _She looks so peaceful._ Wirt thought as he stared at her.

As a bird, Beatrice had been...a bird, sassy and assertive, but a bird. As a human, she was gorgeous. Her red hair looked like fire on her pale skin. And her freckles were so cute.

 _Wait, what?_ Wirt wondered. Had he seriously been thinking of Beatrice that way?

"Aw, aren't you two adorable." A voice cooed from behind Wirt.

The boy turn his head, so as not to wake Beatrice, to see the matron and patron of the family. She was staring at the two with a loving gaze.

"Uh, well..." Wirt didn't know what to say.

"Beatrice, it's time to wake up." The mother called. Not loud, but her voice carried to the sleeping redhead.

Beatrice stood up groggily as she struggled to wake up. Stretching with a yawn, she turned to look at Wirt, then her parents.

"I'm up." She stated drowsily.

"Good, now go help your brothers and sisters get up." The matron kindly ordered. "We have a big day."

Beatrice gave a sigh and made to do as she was told but came to a sudden stop. She turned back to Wirt with an firm glare.

"Stay!" She ordered.

Obediently, Wirt sat onto the couch they had shared for the night. Beatrice gave him a stern look, to make sure he didn't try leaving, before going to awake her siblings.

"On a thin leash already, ay lad?" The father chuckled.

Not knowing why, Wirt lowered his head and blushed. This just caused the parents to chuckle at him.

There was a loud thumping sound from upstairs, followed by the sound of Beatrice shouting. Then came the sound of laughter and running feet, followed by more of Beatrice's shouting, no doubt the rest of the siblings were up.

In only a few minutes, the children came running downstairs with a red faced Beatrice chasing after them.

"Go and bathe." Beatrice ordered. "I drew you a bath."

"Drawing him a bath?" Beatrice's sister teased. "Why don't you just-"

Beatrice nearly tackled her sister as she ran to cover her mouth. Wirt could only tilt his head in confusion at what was happening, though he couldn't help smiling. All of the little kids reminded him of Greg.

The though of his brother removed the smile from his face, he missed his little brother more than he thought he would. He still regretted how he treated his little sibling, he wished he could take it all back.

"Wirt!" Beatrice shouted. "Bath!"

"Uh, right!" He spoke as he hastly made his way upstairs.

Beatrice turned to her family, who all had their eyes on her and a smile. She could only go red in the face, saying nothing to any of them.

"Time for your morning dirt." Their mother spoke as she ushered them all into the kitchen.

Beatrice watched as she placed a few chunks of wood into the stove. Then layered the pan with a hunk of yellow she recognized as butter. Pull out a few dozen pieces of preserved meat and eggs.

"Would you like to help?" Her mother asked as she continued working.

"I would like to." Beatrice stated. "But I can't-"

"Stand next to me?" She asked.

"Well, yeah." Beatrice stated as she moved closer. "But I can't-"

"Can't lay these pieces of meat onto the frying pan?" She asked, handing her daughter strips of bacon.

"Of course." She stated as she laid the meat onto the heating pan. "But I can't-"

"Can't crack an egg or two over another heating pan?" She asked, handing her daughter a collection.

"Yeah." She stated as she did as instructed.

"Then what can't you do?" She asked as she motioned to the food. "Because now everything is done, and nothing burned."

 _That's it?_ Beatrice thought. "...Is that all there is to cooking?"

"No, but things are only as complicate as you make them." Beatrice's mother spoke. "But a man does like a woman who can cook." The matron stated as she winked at her daughter. Beatrice went red faced as she tripped over her own words. Though she never tried to _deny_ what her mother said. "Now come, we only need to do it a dozen more times to feed the rest of the people in the house."

* * *

-Elsewhere

The Woodsman finally opened his eyes. He was content to stay in bed for a few more hours if given the chance, maybe even the whole day. Fortunately or unfortunately, he was stirred from comfort by something of equal pleasure. The smell of a freshly made breakfast.

If there was anything he had to complain about, it was his busted leg. It had been set properly, but that did nothing to the pain. Still, it was nothing a man about to get a hot meal couldn't endure.

Walking into the kitchen, the Woodsman was greeted by the site of his daughter making a plate of food. And what a plate it was. Filled with a hearty amount of scrambled eggs and crispy bacon.

"How did you sleep father?" Anna asked as she placed a plate in front of him.

"Amazingly daughter." He answered, content.

It was true on many levels for the man. To sleep under his own roof and in his own bed after so long, he didn't know when he last felt that comfortable. And to know that the one he cared for most was just as comfortable, safe and within reach. He felt as if he were truly at peace.

The two sat and ate in a peaceful silence, just happy to have each other's company after so long. It's amazing how being with family could almost make one forget the time they spent apart. But all sweet things must have bitterness to even it out.

"Daughter, I hate to bring this up." He began sadly. "But I need to know, and you deserve an explanation as well."

She knew what he was referring to, how could she not. He was asking about the last time they had saw each other.

"I know you told me it was dangerous, but we needed more wood." She stated, hoping he wouldn't be too upset with her. "So I went to get some and...and I ran into him. I ran into The Beast."

"I'm sorry."

"Seeing the Beast was so..." Anna struggled to find the proper words. "Overwhelming."

The Woodsman nodded, as if he understood. He didn't. What he thought his daughter was referring to as fear, was in fact admiration. While he hated The Beast, she worshiped him.

"It's okay daughter." He comforted. "Please, continue."

"I ran." She stated, almost as if she were ashamed of herself. "I ran as hard and as fast as I could. Finally, I returned home and then I...waited. I waited for you to return, but you never did."

"I apologize daughter. I would have returned to you had I known the truth! Forgive me, please!" He begged. "I went out in search of you and encountered the Beast. He told me...he told me that your soul had been put inside of his dreaded Lantern."

"The Lantern?" She asked.

"The one he carried around constantly." The Woodsman spoke. "Instead of your soul, it housed his own. That was why he needed to Edelwood, to fuel it so that he could continue his dreaded existence. He tricked me into doing his dirty work, grinding the lost souls of the woods into oil."

"Lost souls?" Anna asked. "Edelwood?"

The Woodsman hesitated in telling her, before resigning the idea of not being honest. Lies had been what separated the two of them in the first place for so long. He couldn't bare to be the one who told one that could have the same affect. So he told her the truth, the truth of his actions over the last few years. The countless nights cutting trees and grinding the into oil, where the trees that made the oil came from. Everything he could, leading up to his return.

"Now all I've done is condemn an innocent boy to the same horrid fate."

"The one the boy carried?" She urged, leaning in. "From last night?"

"Yes." The Woodsman answered.

 _The Lantern._ She thought, her mind racing. She had a gut feeling from the night before, but now she was sure it was the Dark Lantern. For years, as long as The Beast has existed, so has the Lantern. People have wondered what the connection to the two was, now she understood.

"To save his brother...the lad lit the Dark Lantern." The Woodsman continued, regaining her attention.

"So...he's the Beast!" Anna exclaimed.

 _I simply thought he stole the lantern, if he's now the owner..._ Her mind began to trail off as she processed the new information.

"For better or worse, he has taken the task as it's bearer." The Woodsman sighed.

"I-I thought he had stolen it." Anna spoke in a hushed whisper. "But if he is now the Beast then..."

Anna stood from the table and began running out of the house. She ignored the call of her father, to overcome by the realization that she had been informed of. Anna came to a halt at the edge of her home's yard. She didn't know which way to the home of the new Beast, but she'd find it.

"Daughter!" The Woodsman called, only for it to fall on deaf ears. "Anna!"

He knew he couldn't catch, not with his busted leg.

* * *

Wirt looked at what Beatrice and her family called a bath. It was a large basin tub filled with water, warm water. It was obviously freshly heated.

Wirt was looking forward to this, more than he realized. He and Greg had been moving through the woods for days and nights, gaining all types of filth. To wash it all off was something that he had wanted to do since the first bug bite.

The boy began to undress but when he removed his hat, his hands brushed against something. Feeling for it again, he gasped. It was unnoticeable unless you looked for it, but it was there! On the side of his head, Wirt was growing antlers!

 _No no no!_ Wirt thought in a panic. He had thought that keeping the lantern burning was the only side-effect of bearing it! Was he becoming the Beast now! Would his soul become trapped in a husk that knew nothing other than it's need for oil!? He...he couldn't let that happen!

Wirt stumbled as a wave of dizziness swept over him. The world fell away into the void leaving nothing but the cold and the dark replica. Everything took a cold and ominous tone that felt nothing like it was mere seconds before. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something that made it into the dark place, his Lantern. It illuminated the bathroom's vanity mirror, giving Wirt a look at something that was _supposed_ to be his reflection.

The face in the mirror was a twisted, familiar mask of darkness. Though he felt as if there had been a vicious grin had there been a true face. It's eyes full of nothing but an empty white glow. Wirt lifted his head for a closer look. It was him, but at the same time it wasn't. It was like there were two people sharing one body, a normal human boy and this dark copy.

There was only Wirt and the Beast.

Like little parasitic worms, he felt the Lich work his way into his mind.

"Y-You're dead." Wirt whispered.

The reflection let out a cold laughter that gave Wirt chills.

 **"You burn my oil in my lantern."** He stated. **"You think that some part of me wouldn't be awakened?"**

"I'm not afraid, I've...I've beaten you already!" Wirt declared, trying to sound brave. "I have the lantern! You can't do anything to me."

 **"I can do many things boy!"** The Beast taunted. **"And so...can you."**

"...What?" Wirt was understandably confused by such a comment.

 **"You hold a source of tremendous power."** The Beast spoke. **"I could show you how to use it. I could show you many things, Wirt."**

Wirt's confusion continued to grow, thought that was to be expected by such a statement. He had just, supposedly, killed the Beast a mere day ago, and now here he was. Offering to teach Wirt

"What do you want with me?" Wirt asked suspiciously.

 **"I need you to finish my work."** The Beast spoke coolly. **"You've seen a fraction of what I can do. Let me teach you, Wirt, we'll...have fun."**

"I don't won't to learn a thing from you!"

 **"You'll come to me boy."** The Beast promised. **"Soon, you'll come begging for my help."**

With that ominous promise, the Beast faded away with the darkness. Wirt felt he could actually sense him leaving his mind. Though, if his words were true, then the Beast would never leave, not as long as the Lantern was around.

Wirt decided to forgo the bath, he wanted out of that room as soon as possible.

* * *

Beatrice saw Wirt and noticed the light sheen of sweat on his forehead, but mistook it for bathwater. She did notice that he was obviously stressed, though she didn't know from what.

"You okay?" Beatrice asked.

"Y-Yeah." Wirt lied.

"Good." Beatrice spoke. "Then eat up, you've got a lot of work to do."

"Work?" Wirt questioned as he followed her.

By work, Beatrice meant actual work.

It turns out that a large part of the house was damaged and needed to be fixed. He felt silly for not having noticed, especially since he was partially responsible for the destroyed home. When he and Greg hand been attacked by that creature.

He was tempted to bring that up and apologize, but he couldn't. He didn't want to anger them with the truth. So he kept silent and did as instructed.

Wirt wasn't a handy person, but he could follow instructions. He was able to 'Hold this' and 'Hammer that' here and and there. It actually made him feel useful and like he was making up for the damage he caused.

Throughout the day, Wirt had felt as if he were being watched. He knew that he was never alone, not with such a big family living together, but this was different. It felt as if someone was looking at him, someone he couldn't see. He wanted to mention it to Beatrice, but felt she'd think he was being weird, maybe he was. Maybe it was a side-effect of the Lantern. He tried to put it out of his mind as best he could and focus on the work.

By the time they were done for the day the sun was setting and they weren't close to finished. Especially since it was only a few of them working, Beatrice's father and a few of the older boys. The house was more damage than he had realized and it would take time to finish. Luckily, that was something he had.

* * *

Once again, Wirt was preparing the couch that he'd be using as a bed. He had no doubt in his mind that he would just be sitting there again until sunrise.

 _If I'm lucky, Beatrice will-_ Wirt began shaking his head frantically, trying to clear his mind. He couldn't think of Beatrice like that, she had done so much for him out of kindness. And guilt, but mostly kindness. He couldn't go and make it weird for her.

 _~He lurks out there in the unknown,_  
 _Seeking those who are far from home,_  
 _Hoping never to let you return.~_

Wirt froze when he heard the words to the song, he had heard it before. This was the song of the Beast. Who would sing a song about the Beast in the dark. As far as Wirt knew, only he, the Woodsman and Beatrice knew of the monster's death. Everyone else should still be cowering at his very name. Had the Woodsman told anyone?

 _~Oooh Oooh you better be beware,_  
 _Oooh Oooh the beast is out there!_  
 _Oooh Oooh you better be wise,_  
 _And don't believe his lies.~_

Curiosity getting the better of him, Wirt followed the song which lead him out of the house. He was sure that he could be back before Beatrice noticed him, or at least he hoped. He didn't want to suffer another of her kicks to his family jewels.

 _~For once your will begins to spoil,_  
 _He'll turn you to a tree of oil,_  
 _And use you in his lantern for to burn.~_

Just as the song finished, Wirt found the source just behind the house near the trees. Even in the darkness Wirt could see her as clear as day, though her presence confused him. It was Anna, the Woodsman's daughter. What was she doing here, this far from home at this time of night.

"Anna?" He called.

"Where is he?" She asked coolly. "Where is the Beast?"

Wirt was taken back by both the question and by her calmness. It made him wonder how much the Woodsman had told her about him and the lantern.

"Um, he's gone." Wirt answered, uncomfortable.

"How?" She asked as she began walking towards him. "How can the terrifying Beast of the Unknown be gone, yet his Lantern still burn?"

Wirt looked at the Lantern and back to Anna, he was feeling uncomfortable with her gaze on it. He hid the item in his cape away from her sight. Not that he felt any better. Now her gaze was solely on him, and just as uncomfortable.

"Did the Woodsman tell you what happened?" Wirt asked.

"He did. He told me everything." Anna answered with a cold smile. "What did it feel like?" She asked, leaning in closely. "To literally hold life and death in the palm of your hands?"

"Stop."

"Ending it with just a breath of air."

"Stop it!"

"He was helpless before y-"

 **"Stop!"**

This time Wirt's shout carried power, The Lantern reacted to his emotion, his desperation. The flame had glowed so brightly that it illuminated the area with an ominous glow.

Anna took a step back in awe of Wirt's display. However it only confirmed what she had just learned, and her smile doubled in size.

"...What do you want?"

"The Beast needed nothing, desired nothing. Nothing but life." She spoke. "To live he needed to burn the lost souls of the Unknown. Don't you wish to survive as well?" Wirt began to nod absentmindedly to her question, not realizing what he was doing. Of course he wanted to survive, everyone wanted to survive. But it didn't even remotely explain what she was going on about. "Allow me out into the woods of the Unknown in your name and I shall be the herald you need!" She stated eagerly. "I shall keep-No, I will make sure that the Dark Lantern, your lantern, is overflowed with the oils of Edelwood!"

Silence filled the woods after Anna finished her outburst. Wirt looked at her in horror, her fanatical gaze peering into him expectantly. He could only take a step back

"I...don't want that!" Wirt exclaimed.

"You don't!?" She asked in shock, as if she couldn't believe his answer.

"Of course not!" Wirt answered. "Why would you!?"

Wirt watched as her eyes glazed over and a large smile came to her face. She looked as if she was lost in a blissful memory,

"I saw him." She answered whistfully. "I stared upon the Beast himself. He was so...perfect. His dark majesty is what fills the night! He-"

"He was evil!" Wirt cut in.

"He was necessary evil!" Anna shouted. "A fundamental force as old as the first soul in the Unknown! He-" She stopped suddenly, looking at Wirt in realization. He wasn't the Beast. "I see." She stated, her face twisting in disdain. "I came for the being who walked as one with the darkness!" She shouted. "You're not the Beast, you're not worthy of his legacy! You're not worthy of that Lantern!"

Anna let loose a wild cry as she charge the boy. Wirt, not really thinking, lashed out with his hand, while keeping the lantern out of Anna's reach. He struck her across the stomach

Wirt couldn't believe what he had did. Not the fact that he struck a woman, though he wasn't proud of that. He was shocked at how hard and far he had managed to send her with such ease. It wasn't something a human could do.

 _I-I have to leave!_ He thought desperately. He had to get away from Anna, to get away from insanity.

"Y-You're crazy!" Wirt exclaimed as he began backing away. "Just stay away from me!"

"No! Wait!" She shouted, though she never made a moved. "Cast me away now and you'll make an enemy of me!"

"Not listening to a crazy lady!" Wirt exclaimed as he turned and began walking away as quickly as possible.

"I warned you!" She shouted.

A loud shattering noise made Wirt stop and spin around. Even in the dark of night, he could see the oil spilling onto the ground. The oil he needed to live.

"What did you..." He trailed off.

"You should have hidden it better." Anna sneered. "Hiding your life line in one place, foolish."

 _She just killed me._ Wirt realized in horror. _I'm going to die. I'm going to die!_

The realization that he was out of oil mixed with the fact that she was the cause of it stirred something in the lantern bearer. Fear mixed with growing anger, it blended into something that Wirt couldn't process.

 _ **'No, you won't.'**_ A dark voice echoed in his mind. _**'There's oil right before you.'**_

Wirt didn't know what the was, but he understood it. Anna, she was a soul of the Unknown. All he had to do was...end her, and she'd become one of the Edelwood trees that would fuel the lantern, his lantern.

 _ **'She offered herself to you.'**_ The dark voice whispered.

She did, he'd only be giving her what she wanted. To serve the Beast of the Unknown, to keep his lantern burning bright. And she would, she'd burn nicely in his lantern.

 _ **'Just reach for the darkness inside. Make it obey you.'**_

And he did.

As easily as he could wave his arm, Wirt commanded the power. The darkness of night became so much darker as Wirt practically pushed the light away. He could feel a pleasant coldness fill him from within. And the comforting warmth of his lantern by his side blended perfectly.

Anna had been in shock and awe at what she saw. It was almost as if she were in the presence of the Beast once more. She could only tremble in fear and jubilation at his return.

"You...have beautiful eyes." Anna stated, frozen in awe.

If this was it, if this was how she was going to die, the she accepted it. She would rejoice in it. To keep the Dark Lantern burning longer for her Anna closed her eyes and opened her arms, ready to embrace the end at the hands of the Beast.

"Wirt!" An angry voice called. "Where the heck are you, you-"

Wirt spun around to see Beatrice, she recoiled at the sight of what he was. He looked feral, with darkness filling the already night filled woods. She just barely noticed whoever it was obscured by the shadows of the trees.

Suddenly Wirt began to feel a little light headed. The darkness he had commanded fell away and he returned to his normal self. Whatever he had just done had drained him of his energy, and his energy came from the lantern. He had to grab onto the wall to keep himself stable, nearly collapsing there.

Beatrice was by his side before he could blink, holding on to him. She eased him to the ground so he didn't hurt himself.

Once he was down, she snatched the lantern from him. For some reason he wasn't too worried about it in her hands. He watched as she checked the flame and the amount oil inside, neither were pleased by how little filled it.

"You need to remember to keep your lantern full!" Beatrice hissed.

"Oil...gone." Wirt groaned.

Beatrice said nothing as she reached into her dress and pulled out a small bottle. She had kept it to herself in case of an emergency, it looked like it was good idea. She poured the black liquid into the lantern, bringing the flame back to it's glory. If only a little.

Wirt felt his exhaustion get pushed away and managed to stand. He felt better, but not great.

"It's better, but not full." Beatrice informed. "We'll have to get more to fill it up."

Wirt looked at her in horror of her declaration, until he remembered. She didn't know where the oil came from, what it was made from. But if he didn't tell her, if he didn't fill the lantern, he'd die.

* * *

Anna made her way through the woods as fast as she could. She was filled with self hate at her failure.

 _So close!_ She thought in frustration.

She had been so close to having the Beast of the Unknown returned to her. Even if she had been nothing but fuel for him, it would have been worth it to serve. Then that...that tramp had to show up, draw back that insignificant pretender.

 _...The girl._ Anna thought.

Had it not been for the girl, then the Beast would have returned. She was sure of it. No doubt she'd be in the way in the future if allowed to interfere with the Beast. So for the dark one to return, Anna had to kill her.

 **Review-Please, they motivate me. Hoping for a solid 10 new reviews.**

 **I'm sorry for the wait, this had been more difficult than I planned. I hope you like it, tried to make it worth the wait. Next chapter will be sooner. Plan on making the them darker, scarier.**


End file.
